Kris Aloona
Kris Aloona was a female Human cadet in Imperial Intelligence during the reign of the Galactic Empire. Biography Reign of the Galactic Empire Star Wars - Dark Times Star Wars - Dark Times: Rogues =Rogues #1 = She was transported to Naboo on behest of Kaleth Horn, who required her assistance in infiltrating a Rebel cell led by Imperial defector Lyanna Olani. Horn and she somehow remembered each other from a mission on New Plympto. She also knew of what happened in the aftermath of Horn's mission on Nar Shaddaa. After preparing for three days she was inserted in a cantina, where she even went as far as trying to seduce Olani to get with her. However when she followed her, Olani had noticed her and captured and killed her. =Rogues #2 = Her cover, identity and operational history was leaked through an intelligence tap, months before the operation to insert her into Lyanna Olani's group, which was the reason why she was identified and killed by Olani. =Rogues #3 = She was revealed to be actually very much alive, only been sedated and non-lethally shot by Lyanna Olani. Parts of her history were revealed with her being born on Inios, having trained in the Vardos Imperial Academy and the reason why she began resenting the Empire. She was pushed by Olani through an emotional hell and to a brink demanding more info on the reasons why the Empire is present on Naboo. When Olani kills Kaleth Horn she reveals part of the reason, because of the mining of Irodonium. Not satisfied by the answer, Olani pushes her further by killing TK-319. When she finally completely breaks down, she is shocked and surprised when Horn arrives inside the cell, revealing he was the true Imperial defector all along. =Rogues #4 = Kris was still confused but understood what and why Kaleth was doing what he did, when he started to explain what he did in earlier missions to help rebelling parties, including his missions on Nar Shaddaa where he secured a group of enslaved Wookiees and on Kashyyyk where he destroyed a holding point of the Imperials to make sure the Wookiees could escape through a beach head. Kris was still disgusted with the fact that Kaleth killed Bomo and Resa Greenbark just because he was told to. She then agreed to help Kaleth and Lyanna to secure his liberation from the Empire. =Rogues #5 = Kris and Lyanna Olani worked out the evacuation of the Naboo Royal Palace together. When Govrenor Sia Mateene got inside the Palace, they were about to leave when the last few were worked out with Captain Typho, who refused to come with them, rather standing with his Queen. =Rogues #6 = She helped Lyanna Olani defend the Vex Star against the Stormtroopers that came to lock it down and take Toozee. They managed to flee Naboo but were forced to leave Toozee. Later on Alderaan, to her surprise, Lyanna revealed that Kaleth Horn was very much alive, but she still criticized him for killing friends to get the job done, at which point Lyanna and Kaleth revealed that Bomo and Resa Greenbark were actually very much alive as well. Now officially joining the rebelling crew, she would become an integral part of the Rebellion she hoped.